1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shampoo basins, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wash basin which is particularly designed for use during the washing and shampooing of an individual's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of specially designed shampoo basins which facilitate the efficient washing and shampooing of a person's hair are well known in the prior art. While these types of basins include many different designs, one of the more popular is a type commonly used in beauty and hair cutting salons. More specifically, a typical beauty parlor wash and shampoo basin includes a substantially semi-circular notch in a forward wall portion thereof, with this notch serving as a support for the user's head. The user's neck can be positioned within the notch, and the hair covered portion of the user's head is substantially retained within and positioned over the basin. The hair may then be washed and shampooed in a convenient manner, and a manually movable spray hose assembly is normally utilized to remove the soap from the hair.
While being functional for their intended purposes, these prior art conventional shampoo basins possess one major disadvantage. In this respect, it can be appreciated that it is difficult to direct a spray of water to the hair located around a back portion of the user's neck due to the proximity of the user's head to the side of the basin. Quite typically, soap is not completely removed from this area of the user's head and when all the soap is efficiently removed, it is frequently done so at the expense of the user comfort, i.e., the user must normally endure some discomfort from having his head raised and a spray nozzle positioned between his head and the side of the sink basin during rinsing. Frequently, the awkward positioning of the user's head results in water running down his neck and the concurrent dampening of his clothes.
In recognition of this problem, there has been developed at least one device designed to rinse the hair proximate a neck supporting notch in a more efficient manner. More specifically, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,043, which issued to W. Nolan on Apr. 23, 1985. A portable hair shampoo and scalp treatment basin is disclosed in this patent with such basin including a water supplied rinse line having a double nozzle arrangement on an end thereof. The spray rinse line is of a flexible design and includes a first nozzle for directing a water spray over the top portion of a head of hair. A second nozzle is attached to a rigid L-shaped conduit which extends downwardly from and is attached to the first nozzle. The second nozzle is positionable beneath a person's head supported within the notch and operates to direct a spray of water to the hair around the user's neck. Although this arrangement does serve to more efficiently rinse the hair over the entire area of a person's head, it is apparent that the above described problem of discomfort is not totally eliminated inasmuch as it is still necessary to position a spray rinse nozzle beneath the user's head and the side of the sink basin. While providing the possibility of user discomfort, it is also obvious that the second nozzle will be substantially concealed during use which could result in an inefficient rinsing due to improper nozzle positioning.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for some type of improved shampoo basin of the above described type wherein a more efficient means for rinsing the hair on the lower back portion of the user's head and neck can be achieved, and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.